


【米英】Non-fiction

by xuanl_398_Mary



Category: APH - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuanl_398_Mary/pseuds/xuanl_398_Mary
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), 味音痴, 米英
Kudos: 7





	【米英】Non-fiction

Is the story fiction or nonfiction?  
-Nonfiction-

“跨越四季的不仅是时间。”  
“更有爱情。”

“……说了这么多是向我来炫耀你的假期？”英/国把茶壶放下，自己也在桌边落座，“不过是三个月的长假罢了，再说了，你真的有心思好好休假吗？”话音刚落他便后悔了，少见的长假加上“特意”跑来炫耀的举动，英/国早该料到美/国会安排好“一些事情”。  
“拜托，没有人会不喜欢假期——除非个个都和你一样，工作机器先生。”美/国张望了一下花园的景致，目光回到那个比花园养眼多的人身上，“你有什么打算吗？”  
英/国不知道对方到底是怎么得知他也在休假这件事的，心中暗暗吃惊，赶紧从点心架上拿了些什么塞进嘴里，这样既回避掉了美/国的质问，又可以填一填有些饿的胃。  
“…那还是另有安排？”鲜少阅读空气的青年今天出奇地变得非常细腻——情感上的那种，英/国很早就怀疑那个家伙每天跟他还有别人打哈哈时，脸上都是一副完美的面具。  
“……没有。”吊别人胃口总归不好，英/国咽下食物后回答了他。  
“…嗯。”更少见的美/国出现了，没有撒娇和无理取闹，只是静静的坐在英/国的对面。上一次这么有耐心还是去年底，英/国记忆中，Let‘s go皮卡丘和伊布那个游戏发售后，美/国蹲在他的身边“刷了一下午闪光宝可梦”。那是事后他自己的解释，英/国也的确怀念那可爱的、名为“伊布”的小宝可梦，在美/国送了他一套游戏后，圣诞节假期里便和他的男友一起沉浸在那些能净化心灵的小可爱的叫声中。  
“也…也不是……”想要打破沉默，英/国尴尬的开口，“……你有什么…就是…就是可以…一起去的……地方？”  
“怎么，终于愿意抛下那些整天嚷嚷‘为英/国好’的老骨头们和你的英雄私奔了？”美/国眼睛一亮，拿起一杯茶喝了起来。  
“‘为英/国好’？”像是被触动了某根神经，英/国少见地提高了嗓门，“我自己都不知道什么是真正为‘我’好的东西了——无糖麦片？还是无糖酸奶？”他烦躁地在花园里踱步，放下杯子的手法都粗鲁了很多。

他需要一个好好休息的机会。美/国暗自总结道，英/国在这种时候很容易钻牛角尖，说起话来也没什么遮拦。在对方快抱怨到上个月无意中买到的无糖酸奶的口感是多么糟糕之前，美/国已经来到了他的身边，戳了戳英/国的肩膀。  
“那味道真是……什么？”  
“和我一起回去吧，真的，英/国，别再管什么垃圾政/治了。我看你都快神经衰弱了。”美/国的手搭在他的肩上，把英/国掰成侧身位，好让他能看见自己的脸。  
“……抱歉。”回神过后的英/国脸上的尴尬溢于言表，灰溜溜地坐回了自己的椅子，捧起了茶杯。  
“你真的需要休息。”美/国看着他走回了原位，也跟了上去。  
“什么时候？”英/国搅动着奶茶。  
“比如…现在？”很明显地理解错误，或是说很明显地，英/国没有把话说清楚造成的误解。  
美/国不经意的回答差点让英/国把勺子掉进茶杯里，后者这才意识到是自己造成了歧义。

“我是问你什么时候回去。”放下搅拌的勺子，英/国一口气喝下大半杯。  
“明天或者后天……又或者大后天，我看你咯。”美/国回到自己的作为附近，单手撑着椅背。  
“那就……呃…那就……”英/国愣住了，眼神飘忽不定。快速做出决定是一项英/国极不拿手的事情。  
“嗯？”美/国的脸上闪过一丝顽劣的神情，扶着椅背坐了下来，盯着那张慌张的脸，饶有趣味地欣赏着。  
“…呃……嗯？别盯着我！”发现美/国的举动后，英/国佯怒地把脸瞥向一边，不给他看。  
“要不然现在你家稍微玩会儿？”美/国提议道。  
“伦/敦？”英/国诧异地把头转了回来，用难以置信的眼神上下审视了面前的美/利/坚小伙儿。

这不免让他回想起几年前，英/国亲自带着他游览各个景点的那段时间。美/国虽然把大伦/敦附近研究地和自家纽/约附近以及大华府地区一样熟悉，但说实话还是比不上在这里生活了几百年的原著居民。  
“既然要游览伦/敦，那你最好跟得上我的脚步。”他仍然记得英/国说出这话时脸上掩饰不住的骄傲神情。  
于是美/国就这样乖乖地跟在英/国身后，就像几百年前他做过的一样。跟在英/国身后，在火车的蒸汽和大机器的轰鸣声中认识了这座城市。当时的他当然不会记得多少细节，而现在的英/国却能如数家珍般的细细介绍着城区每一片居民区和商业区的前世今生。美/国想着，要是有人这么问他纽/约中央公园对面的热狗摊的前身是什么，那他一定什么都不知道。不过，美/国人并不会在意你的过往有多么的不堪，至少现在你就在这儿，就在他的面前。  
“……这往前走，再拐个弯…”对方的突然减速让美/国差点撞上英国的后脑勺，换来的是对方一个明显包含着“走路小心点儿”的眼神警告。  
“明明记得是在这附近……”不过也因为离得近，美/国才能听到英/国的一些喃喃自语。  
“用地图导航不会更快吗？”他一手揽过站在人行横道中间发愣的英/国，“现在可不是人人都能享受悠闲时光的日子。”  
“我明明记得……！”  
典型的钻了牛角尖的英/国。  
“有时候你不得不承认他们发展地比你的记忆更新地要快多了。”美/国掏出手机，“说吧，去哪儿？”  
“极光酒吧。”显然没有底气的声音。  
“我的老天鹅啊…”美/国回过头看了看脸颊发红的英/国，“你被他们从黑名单上划去了吗？”  
“只要有第二个人就可以了！”英/国不服输地扳回一局。  
“这么说我只是个来满足你喝酒欲望的工具人咯？”美/国嘟起嘴。  
“别废话了，快拿你那手机干些正经事。”英/国不满地抱臂看着他。  
“是是——！”

“为什么禁止向你提供酒精饮料就算了，连我也不能点啤酒？”在人满为患的酒吧边缘好不容易找了个位置坐下后，美/国便开始抱怨。  
“怎么，想撕下那张乖巧学生的面孔开始学着步入社会了吗？小鬼。”英/国咧嘴一笑，用手掌托住脸颊。  
“才不是…你看，在酒吧不喝酒，这可有些尴尬。还有啤酒不是很平常吗？英/国也不经常在看球的时候喝的一塌糊涂最后还要深藏不露的英雄来打扫战场。”  
英/国又一次吃了瘪，好在他很快把注意力转到了别的东西上。背对着吧台和灯光，远离夜生活的主战场的英/国还是头一次有机会享受这里的晚餐特供，酒吧新的地址外有着略显昏暗的街灯，它们让坐在自己对面的美/国身外有了一层淡淡的柔光，内部装修的照明灯也同样打在美/国身上，从他的眼镜镜片里反射出来，英/国同事看到的还有自己的脸。  
这让他难以判断对方是否也在观察自己的一举一动。  
“可我还是想不明白他为什么会搬走。”不愿多想的英/国属于稀有物种，跳跃性思维只有在放松时才会带动脑海里的意识流。等待点单到桌的时间里，他不想在这样的夜晚里显得那么无聊和冷漠，通常带起话题的那个人今天却沉默地有些不自然。

和下午那时一样。英/国心想。

无奈把酒换成果汁的两人缓缓地吸着软饮料，美/国先开了口。  
“原址上好像开了一家健身房。”他回忆道。  
“健身房有什么不对吗？”英/国疑惑道。  
“健身房需要平地……我好像听法/国和德/国提起过一些事。”美/国挠了挠头，顺手抓了一小把刚放上桌的薯条。  
“什么？”英/国很自然地拿起炸鱼，蘸了些豌豆泥。  
“是关于我们和这间酒吧的事。”美/国很快喝完了自己杯中的饮料，抱怨了一下容量过小，又叫了一杯大份的可乐，才继续他的讲述，“你还记得我们最后一次在极光酒吧原址的时候吗？”  
英/国皱起了他的眉毛，摇了摇头。  
“其实我也记不太清了——要是法/国没有提起那件事的话。”  
“那个老青蛙到底跟你说了什么？”英/国不耐烦地往嘴里塞下了剩余的炸鱼。  
“他说，那天的你醉倒在酒吧里，大吵大闹，最后还通知了我来接你——”  
“很正常，继续。”英/国抱起了他的果汁。  
“不知怎么的，我中了你的套，被你灌了几杯威士忌，还是苏/格/兰的那种。”美/国扶额，“就一起把酒吧差点毁了。”  
说完，他趴在桌上深深的叹了口气。  
“最后是酒吧前任老板打电话给了法/国，法/国来了之后也根本控制不了局面，才打电话给了德/国。”  
“英/国，有时我真想让你强制戒酒。”抬头之后的美/国紧紧盯着他——至少英/国是这样感觉的。

他一时说不出话来。

“算了，想想也是不可能的——喂，英/国！”美/国摆了摆手，看到了桌上残存的炸鱼已经被英/国吃了三分之二。  
“嗯？”英/国正拿起一边的餐巾纸准备擦手，手臂就这样僵在了空中。  
“给我留点啊！”美/国赶紧像保护什么重要物品似的抢过最后一块炸鱼，挤了些番茄酱快速塞进嘴里。  
英/国先是一愣，随即露出了无可奈何的微笑。这一幕让他想起很久很久以前，美/国吃下他做的第一顿饭时的模样。

主菜也上齐了。英/国点了两份不同的主菜来暗示自己对于这家店面的熟悉，美/国面前的炖牛肉和自己的烤羊排是特色，他期待着美/国的主动发问；他还点了这家店的招牌。

“……我想你了。”冷不丁的一句话让英/国的注意力从羊排上重新回到座位对面的那人身上。美/国因为菜品的热气在之前摘掉了眼镜，所以很明显地能看出他在看着英/国。  
“别用那种眼神看着我…”英/国小声地嘟哝几句，假装埋头对付他的食物，“这种话说一次就够了……笨蛋…”  
“是吗？”对方拿起餐巾纸，擦了擦嘴角的酱汁，“我觉得不够。”

嘈杂的酒吧伴随着人声和乐声，而现在的一切声音都似乎与亚瑟无关，如同隔了一层雾般的模糊。明明一滴酒精都没有沾的两人脸上却逐渐染上红晕——或许是空气也能醉人罢了。英/国握着刀叉的手停在半空，双唇微张。美/国的半个身体早已跨过小桌子，在对方的额上留下一吻。

英/国不止一次感受了美/国年轻人的浪漫，而这一次，他想找个地缝钻进去。且不说这是在公共场合，更让人尴尬的是送餐后甜点的服务生就在他们桌边，而美/国在这样的情况下做出了那样的举动。他羞地想躲到桌底。

“苹果派？”美/国趁英/国纠结于刚刚发生的事情时抓住一块派咬了一口。

紧接着，英/国就看见他如同一只仓鼠一样地往嘴里塞刚出炉的甜点。

“琼斯先生。”他说道，用着如听广播电视台的主持人般的一本正经的声线，让忙着吃饭的美/国的注意力回到了他身上。  
“呃……嗯…？嗯？？？”  
“一点也没有形象的小鬼……我当初真应该好好教教你餐桌礼仪。”英/国往椅背上一仰，手臂顺势抱起，窗外的路灯光反射在他的瞳孔里，给人十足的危险感。  
“…这个，该不会就是你今晚神神秘秘的惊喜吧？”咽下嘴里残留的食物，美/国有些好笑地看着几乎被摧残精光的派盘。  
“嗯？”这回轮到英/国尴尬了。几个月前他来到这间酒吧的门外，看见点单的推荐一栏里有着苹果派的字样，便想稍稍打探一下。却没想内里竟是一件装饰别致的酒吧。于是英/国没能抵挡住诱惑，带着炭火香味的坚果和橄榄迅速把他带入了疯狂的世界。第二天迎接他的，不出意外，是美/国。他知道对方对于这样一道看似不起眼的小食是有多么重视，虽然仍然不太能理解甜味派的思考方式，但一向喜爱甜食的英/国也曾自己在家做过这类派。而通常，则会出现烤箱报废的问题。  
“‘大苹果’‘苹果派’，对吗？”美/国敏锐地察觉到自己说中了一些事，也多多少少猜到对方的心理活动，“真搞不懂……竟然自己都不吃一口。”又像是对自己的嘲笑一般，美/国无奈的笑笑，舀起一大块包含着甜蜜内馅的苹果派，放到了英/国鼻子底下。  
“呃……啊…啊——唔呣。”满脸通红，眼神四处游走以确认没有人在看的情况下，英/国接受了美/国的“馈赠”，被微酸的罐头苹果刺激到的泪腺开始工作。他嚼到丰富的口感和酥脆的饼皮，等再睁开眼时，美/国正温柔地看着他。

第二天，他们得知那家酒吧把两个人都列入了黑名单。

“…太不公平了！”一想到这个，美/国仍然很不服气。  
“你能安静点吗？”英/国在邻座摘下眼罩恼怒地探出身子，“难得的头等舱……”  
“对、对不起！”美/国摘下耳机道歉，要不是英/国坐在隔壁，他快把昨晚的事给忘得一干二净了，“昨天是我的不对啦。”他双手扶着隔板的上部，探出头看着半躺着的英/国继续小声道歉。  
“行了行了别吵了。”英/国一手托着腰，一边做着“滚到一边坐着去”的手势和眼神，“…结果还是早上的飞机。”抱怨完后，他又调整了个舒服的姿势。  
“可英/国昨天也很色\情……”美/国小声嘟哝着，还把两个食指对在一起。  
“罪魁祸首可是你个笨蛋！我可听的一清二楚！！”英/国凭着一股气挺起了身子，与美/国平视。完了还尴尬地望了望四周——幸好是工作日，而且还是早班飞机，头等舱里几乎没有其他人。  
美/国觉得他的男友越来越难哄了。

并不长的休息时间后，飞机降落在了波/士/顿。美/国扶着半睡半醒的英/国走下了飞机，由机场交通直接送到了美/国自己暂存汽车的停车场。一路上，英/国也只是闭目养神，直到他坐上美/国驾驶的SUV。  
“你又是什么时候换的车…？”他晃了晃脑袋，看清了车内的配饰和挂在中央后视镜上的饰品，“星星许愿瓶？阿尔弗雷德，你——”  
美/国有些日子没开过这辆车了，尽管他很喜欢SUV宽阔的视线和不错的马力，但体型确实不适合日常办公用车，他只好让爱车在车库里落灰，做做日常的保养，最近才让她重现天日。  
“嗯？诶？！”正在调试座位的美/国根本没空注意到车内的细节，这下，他偷偷藏在里面的许愿瓶挂件被英/国发现了。那是他在很久以前在日/本家买的纪念品，看着做工很精细，还可以自选里面星星的颜色。他可是纠结了好久——日出之色和白海之色之间——还是日/本帮忙翻译的名字。最终，他选择了后者。组成的星星里有一些蓝色，一些淡粉色和一些浅绿色，垫底的是沙滩般的金色。和我们很像啊，美/国这样想着，像得到了全世界最珍贵的宝物一般握在手心里，回去后没多久就挂在了车里。

当然，这一切他是不会和英/国坦白的。而英/国现在看上去也只是在嘲讽他幼稚的行为罢了，没有在意其他的东西。他在心里暗暗松了一口气，同时也给不坦率的自己一记小小的教训。

一路上，英/国少见的没有询问此行的目的地，反倒是絮絮叨叨说了很多关于烘培比赛、花园护理和周末的社区活动的事。“我不是个健谈的人，你也知道。”陆续细数完后，他往车窗框上一靠，看着开车的美/国。  
“我觉得你没去参赛真是太好了。”美/国头也不回地说道。  
“……你啊…”英/国深吸了一口气按住躁动的自己，提醒着自己美/国正在开车。  
“还有啊，英/国。”美/国向他瞥了一眼，“…喜欢你哦。”  
突兀地话语让他一时接不下去，定神才发现他们已经到达了一个形似庄园的地方，而美/国已经把车停好了。  
“哈？”这是他的第一反应。

“…既然都这么说了。”英/国嘟嘟哝哝地解开安全带，手刚扶住门把手，车门却自动打开了，一下没抓好重心的他被突然的力量拽下了车，随即，迅速地，他在右脸上得到了一个吻。  
美/国向他笑笑，单手搂着英/国，另一只手则顺手关上了车门。

“阿…阿尔弗雷德？这是哪儿？”逃出美/国怀抱的英/国警惕的打量着四周，而在前者看来，他的行为如同一只刚从笼子里放出的兔子。  
“以前上司女儿的房子。”他轻描淡写的回答道，领着英/国向别墅一般的房子里走去。  
“这儿？这四周空荡荡的…喂！阿尔！”四处打量后，英/国才追上已经走到门口的美/国，“你跟别人说过要来拜访吗？打过电话没有？这种时间到别人家也要和我说一声，这一身这么随便……还有为什么我们要一起来——”问题一个个冒出口的英/国被美/国娴熟的开门手法和房子内部的装修堵的哑口无言。  
“那位女士，想卖掉这片房产。于是我就来看过了，之后问她能否暂借这里充当度假别墅——她当然同意了。我可没忘，签的合同上是阿尔弗雷德的名字。要是没人买之后再打算卖给国家的话，那么这儿有很大的可能性还是我的，不过是在美/国的名下而已。”美/国趁着空档表明了这个地方的来历，回头又看了看呆站在原地的英/国，把他搬到了客厅里。  
“顺便一提，这栋房子，包括它周边的所有土地，我的意思是整座‘岛屿’，都包含在内——可能，我用‘庄园’来称呼他对你来说可能更为熟悉一点。”  
“…说好了是你的新地产？”英/国慢悠悠地换鞋，一边打量着这个让他不省心的男友以及这栋明显豪华过头的房子。  
“才不是，这里是我们的家，亚蒂。”一下从官方名称到爱称让英/国的反应有些迟钝。  
“嗯……嗯嗯…啊？”  
“我是说，很多人一定梦想着有这么一个地方，安静、美丽，白天有着加州那样的阳光和沙滩，夜晚也有着死亡谷天空中的星辰；私人游泳池，私人沙滩，甚至私人的森林公园，这里几乎都可以实现。我想把你带到这儿，仅此而已。”  
“把我带到这儿？”英/国有些迷茫，他需要伦/敦夏季清晨的薄雾和沾满泥土芬芳的后院，这里的一切都是陌生的，他显得有些不知所措。  
“只属于我们的度假村。”美/国笑着帮英/国把行李都堆放在角落，兀自跑进了厨房，出来时手上拿了两杯香槟，“来度个假吧，亚瑟。属于普通人类的‘度假’。”  
逐渐回过神的英/国几乎把杯中好的饮料一饮而尽，借着酒精，他向美/国笑了笑。

“虽然没有我家那么舒服，不过还可以。”  
还有你在，那真是太好了。英/国吞下了这句话，用主动的吻告诉了美/国这句话的真正意义。

-—————————————————

第二天的傍晚，天气异常的好，海平面与天之尽相交的远方仿佛充满了生命之火，蓝到发黑的海面虽然有些可怖，可一接近岸边的沙滩又变得柔和起来。美/国光脚踩在浪花时时打到的交界地带，溅起点点水花，还有些落在了跟在后面的英/国的脚背上。潮起潮落仿佛海洋的呼吸，英/国享受着最后的海风，双手抄在外套的口袋里，漫不经心地跟着美/国瞎转悠，也才会一不留神撞到了对方光裸的背上。沙滩上的英/国是很明显的保守派，尽管穿着平角裤却还是把外套缝在身上；与之相对的则是美/国的彻底放纵——全身上下除了泳裤之外边再无他物。  
“欺负人不会游泳嘛。”有时，英/国会冒出这种幼稚的想法。

美/国的后背突然遭袭，自然也不会放过这次机会。他才不会在乎对方是有意还是无意，哪种理由都无所谓，他只是想找个借口弄湿英/国。于是他并没有说什么，而是迈开步子将对方引入了离海岸线更深的地方。直到穿着沙滩鞋的英/国感觉自己的脚已经完全浸没在冰冷的海水里了，他才想到停下来。  
“喂，阿尔弗雷德！”  
对方没有回应，甚至没有回头看他一眼。  
望着对方的背影，英/国飞起就是一脚水花，淋得美/国的后脑勺都湿漉漉的。  
“哼……”像恶作剧成功的小孩一样，英/国暗自笑道。  
“诶嘿！”美/国利用转身的力量带动脚下的海水，迅速地迎着英/国的上半身而去，后者还没来得及反应，外套和刘海已经湿了大半。  
“hero的胜利，对不对？”反击者把双手背到脑后，面向着如同落汤鸡一般的男朋友笑道。  
“哼。”英/国已经忘了自己不会游泳了，只顾着跑到了水深齐腰的地方，带着海浪一并扑向了美/国。  
“嗯？诶？什——！”涨潮的力量伴随着英/国扑来的力气把美/国压倒在沙滩上，两个人浑身上下都湿透了。可后者还是不忘稳稳地接住自己的爱人，只不过现在是一种被压的状态。英/国浑身也在往下滴水，被完全打湿的外套黏在身上，有些地方还透着内里皮肤的颜色；发尖也在滴着水，一下两下，打在美/国的脸上。  
“看吧小鬼，我才是赢家！”甩了甩粘在脸颊上的头发后，英/国骄傲地俯视着美/国，双手撑在沙滩上，沙子还湿湿的。  
“好好——是你赢了。”沙滩上的美/国是不会戴眼镜的，所以他能看见另一些非常诱人的东西，比如英/国被水洗过一般的绿眼睛，沾了些海水和汗水的脸颊，和美/国无法抵抗的杀手锏——随着英/国的呼吸而微微颤抖的、薄薄的双唇。

他是怎么回到别墅的，英/国已经记不清楚了，唯一的印象就是被单上残余的温软和令人无比安心的美/国的气味。他睁开眼望向窗外，本以为睡了快三个小时，挣扎着爬起看床头闹钟时才发现自己才睡了一个小时多一点，稍稍过了一些吃饭时间而已，美/国也不在身边。  
英/国小心地把脚踩在地毯上站了起来，身体倒没有想象中的那么疲惫，摸了摸头发才意识到美/国帮他洗了澡，再看看身上的衣服也是干净的——只不过是美/国尺寸。或许是热水澡的缘故，英/国浑身的疲惫被扫了小半，使得他能在这个陌生的房子里寻找美/国。

年轻人的爱意总是来势汹汹，美/国让自己的意识好不容易占了主导时，英/国已经被他压在了身下，于是他选择继续放弃理智。再次恢复理智后，美/国在自己洗澡的同时也帮英/国解决了问题。安顿好睡得正香的英/国，在等待他醒来的时间里，美/国开始做饭。

“…你在干什么？”英/国冷不丁的出现在厨房门口，让里面的人吓了一跳，然后迅速地想掩盖些什么似的慌乱地摆手。  
“没、没什么！！什么都没有！！”美/国大声说道。  
“……好吧。那晚餐吃什么？”英/国没劲和他争论，把话题顺了下去。  
“额…额……意大利肉酱面…不是速食食品！”

脸都快红成番茄酱了。英/国转身时偷笑道。

“英雄特制意面，升级版——肉丸肉酱面！”美/国得意地端上他的手作晚餐，脸上带着并不太自信的表情，但他用他的语言充分弥补了这一点。  
手指受伤了。英/国瞥见美/国特意藏起的手，心里想道。问了或许也只是我的自作多情吧，他想了想，还是没能开口说话，倒是咬了一口肉丸。  
“怎么样怎么样？是不是比你做的好吃？”  
“至少我不会在肉丸里揉进这么多的小番茄…”英/国皱了皱眉。  
“那也比一百年前的水果蛋糕好。”美/国撇嘴。  
“那不是你找到的吗？！”  
“是你说好吃的！”  
“你不也说了…”英/国很无奈，只要没在正确的时间点夸美/国，那么后果通常比现在还要糟糕。不过，那家伙的手艺也算不错，至少他们两个都觉得这道意面做出了“意/大/利风味”。

可费里西安诺看了就肯定当场哭出声。

“真有你的，还挑那么久以前的事说事。”英/国趴在游泳圈里，接着空气的力量让它把自己的腰托起来，好缓解一下疼痛。他看着在水里跃跃欲试的美/国，自觉地靠了边。  
“没办法嘛，就是忘不掉，一百年也好两百年也罢，我不会忘记。”美/国说完就从泳池的这边游到了英/国身边，抬头抖掉水滴的样子活像某些大型犬，英/国先是吓了一跳，继而回过神拽了一下美/国摇摇欲坠的泳帽。本来就进了水的劣质泳帽这回彻底失去了弹性，英/国的手也能直接触碰到美国半湿的头发。

于是他像揉大型犬的头一般摸了摸美/国。

“嘿嘿。”对方笑笑，搂过英/国色的腰。无论从什么角度看，他们都是一对正常的普通情侣。

“或许我们永远无法拥有普通人一样的爱情。”感到腰间热度的英/国脸上的温度也在上升，也不知是什么原因，他说出这种话。  
“那也不错。”美/国低下头亲吻他的耳根，又惹得温度一阵又一阵的升高。  
“不错？就像这样？”英/国玩笑般地怒瞪了对方一眼意思收手，而他也心领神会，却丝毫没有悔改。英/国迅速地转身，并伸手朝美/国晃了几拳，还带着手臂上残余的水花。  
“这样也挺好。”美/国笑着躲开了对方所有的攻击——事实上没有一拳是真正能够打到他的，即使打到，英/国也没有用任何力气，以至被袭击者一脸笑意地接下了他所有的拳头，“我们有我们自己的故事。”说着，美/国便冲破了英/国所有的防线，迎着进攻最凶猛的方向吻了下去。


End file.
